


Choke

by itsMinaas



Series: Song choke from I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND  ME [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Cheating, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Neglect, Nightmares, Rape, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsMinaas/pseuds/itsMinaas
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a twenty-one-year-old young man has been through a lot. He was abused and neglected by his family, pregnant from his abusive boyfriend, and broke.  He moved to America to find a better life but life didn't want him to be happy. He ended up as a prostitute and sold his body.After five years he came back to Japan and had to continue a terrible life. But then he catches an older certain raven-haired Uchiha interest.Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto nor the characters. I do own the plot
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Song choke from I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND  ME [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203605
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

~~~  
Disclaimer I do not own Naruto nor the characters. I do not own the pictures either, but I own the plot.  
~~~

It was a cold October night, as everything began. October 10, the day our main character was born. Three years after their birthday, his mother died in a car accident. He had cried a lot that day. He cried more than he ever did. It was a cold day. It was storming outside and most of the people were rushing to get home to their family. 

A sun-kissed boy with big and beautiful blue eyes and bright blonde hair was standing in front of his mother's coffin. His father, Namikaze Minato, stood next to him. He cried his eyes out, his mother was gone. Who wouldn't cry at the thought of their beloved ones passing away and to top it, it was all their's fault.

His name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. He, a three-year-old, was living with his father alone. His father had depression and would get aggressive sometimes, but he would never mistreat his beloved son, right? He knew that it wasn't his son's fault for his wife's death. 

Little Naruto always knew how his father felt. He could sense it. The unhappiness, and all the things his father was going through. He just wanted to help his father, even if it meant to do unpleasant things that shouldn't be done. 

He would always be there for his father if he needed to release the stress, frustration, and anger in him. But he also turned for his blonde sun for some kind of comfort. He would touch him and call him names he used to call his wife, Kushina. 

Naruto was still small but that was the right thing to do, right? To be there for him and satisfy his needs. It was all his fault after all, right? He kept telling himself that everything is going to be alright. It just had to be alright. 

Three years later, his father finally found new happiness in a new wife. His father did not touch him anymore and would apologize to him. Naruto only smiled as he declined the apology. He had told his father that it was his fault anyway. So why bother? 

She looked like Naruto's mother. She had long beautiful red hair and a beautiful face and body. She was a caring person and eye-catching. Naruto tried his best to get along with her just for his father's happiness. He would do anything for him. 

She, however, didn't like the thought of him calling her "mother". She wasn't his mother after all. She wasn't the one who gave birth to him. They all lived happily together until Naruto's father died. He, too, was in a career just like his mother. And on top of it, it was also on his birthday. October 10. 

He and his stepmom were so sad. Naruto didn't cry at much as she did. He lived with both his dad and his new mother for 4 years but the woman would still now allow him to call her his mother. Both were desperate. They had nothing left except the house.

His stepmother tried everything to keep living on. To keep on moving on, but she couldn't love a man like she used to love Minato. And she hated herself for it. She knew that Minato was now pleased. Happy with his first wife and true love in heaven, watching over them and laughing at her. 

Naruto was 10 years old when he found out about his stepmother's job to keep them living. She often came with injuries on her whole body after leaving home with different men. Naruto soon understood what his stepmother did for both of them to keep living. 

She cared for him deeply even though she didn't show or said it to him. As she one day bought another guy over she fell asleep after the job and the mam was supposed to go, but he spotted the beautiful blonde and smirked at him. 

He mistreated him and used him, whispering insults and unbearable things in his ears. Naruto didn't want his stepmother to hate him but he also didn't want to go through that kind of abuse. But he reminded still and cried silently not wanting to wake up his stepmom. 

He did this kind of stuff for his father. His father only. He wanted to do anything for his father but what about this man? He didn't want to do such dirty and shameful things. After the man was finished with him, he left and gave Naruto some money and told him not to tell her about it. 

And Naruto did just that. He wanted to help her. Even if it meant to be used for something as dirty as this. He would sleep with the men when his stepmom fell asleep due to overworking. They paid him well. None of them thought about the child's feelings. He did all of this to make it easier for her and not for him. 

He felt like he didn't deserve to be happy. Happy with his stepmom and happy with everything else. He just wanted to be loved but soon pushed these thoughts and feeling away. Now, he just wanted to be needed. He wanted to help other people instead of himself.

But, as she found out about it she never saw that man again. She had no contact with these men again. She was disgusted by the men. Did they dare to touch a little child? Ever since then she never came home with a man ever again. And Naruto was happy he felt that she did care about him. 

All the marks on her body made him frown. He wanted to make her happy again. He wanted to help her so, he studied hard to become a doctor so he could treat his ill and injured stepmother. That would be what his father and mother would want, right? 

He always saw how they choke her when they used her. She would always sing a song silently to distract him, Naruto. She knew that he was watching her but she couldn't help it. He was a smart boy after all. 

Every night she would either cry herself to sleep or she would choke herself to sleep. He later picked up that habit but only did it when she wasn't around. He was always watching them. He was well prepared to interfere if things are escalating. He would step in if she did shut out for help. 

At the age of eleven, he started to date Uchiha Sasuke. The popular guy in and outside of school. His family had their own company and was currently number two in the whole world. Number one company was a powerful company. 

But their relationship, however, wasn't the normal and sweet relationship other people had. Theirs were a toxic one. Sasuke would never admit that he was gay. He was an elite Uchiha after all. He had to be perfect. He had to prove to his father and mostly his brother that he was the perfect guy to earn the company and not his older brother Itachi.

Naruto was an outcast in school, so why would he, Sasuke, bother and tell the whole school about them dating? Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't really in love with him, nor did he loved him as much as just a friend. Sasuke would just use him. He always wanted sex. And sex only. He would never show any kind of loving affection in public. 

Sasuke would always beat up Naruto before, during, or after sex. He needed to let out his anger and frustration. And who could be better than Naruto? Sasuke made sure to break Naruto mentally and physically so he wouldn't leave and snitch on him. 

What Sasuke didn't know was that Naruto was already broken. Ever since the day his father showed more loving attention than he should have. And physically was the part-time job he had. The job his stepmother had. Sasuke knew about his stepmother because he saw them together, so he investigates this matter more and found out about her. He used this too, to blackmail Naruto. 

Their toxic relationship was going on for four more years. Sasuke would always pay Naruto money after every night they had spent together. There, of course, he would always use protection because he was well aware that Naruto did not like the cum in his ass and that it would be too troublesome to hear him nagging about it. 

As Naruto was fifteen, and Sasuke sixteen, he found out that Sasuke was cheating on him with some other girl named Sakura. Well, Sakura and Sasuke we're dating since they were fourteen. After Sasuke spent a night with Sakura he would always go to the blonde to release his stress with being with a girl like Sakura. 

One day after Sasuke had drunk sex with Naruto, Naruto found out that he was pregnant. He didn't know how that was possible, so he searched it up to look for the reason why he could get pregnant. After a long time of searching, he finally found his answer. 

The Uzumaki Clan 

The Uzumaki clan was powerful ever since they existed. They had too much power over the world. More than any Uchiha, Hyuga, and Nara clan together. 

Both females and males can produce a child. Male pregnancy was common in the Uzumaki clan. This could only happen to the Uzumaki family. No one knew why males could get pregnant but they did.

However, people thought that they had made a kind of pact with the devil to be able to get babies. Ever since then people from different cities and counties have tried to kill them. In the end, they were successful and killed the Uzumaki clan. 

But, there is little possibility of remaining Uzumaki's Uzumaki's heir. The clan who are familiar with the Uzumaki's where the Senju clan. The first member of the Senju clan, Hashirama Senju, the man who built up this city with Uchiha Madara, was married to an Uzumaki. 

They claimed to say that Mito Uzumaki, Senju Hashirama's wife, had made a pact with the devil to keep him satisfied. She let it live inside of her to protect Konoha city, also known as Tokyo today. 

It was said that Uzumaki Kushina was the next one in line. She would keep the devil at bay to protect Tokyo and the whole of Japan. She was married to Namikaze Minato but died twelve years ago. No one knew the reason or how she died. 

The only alive Senju today is none other than the famous Senju Tsunade. She is the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju. 

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had some or rather he had good medical knowledge and could start right away as a doctor after graduation if he wanted to. And the Tsunade Senju just happened to be his godmother. 

As Naruto was about to tell Sasuke the news, he couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Sasuke was kneeling in front of Sakura and was asking for her hand in marriage. He also found out that Sakura was pregnant, with Sasuke's child. 

He was an Uchiha and couldn't just leave a pregnant woman alone after finding out about it. Sakura of course said yes and kissed and hugged her Sasuke, her soon-to-be husband. Anger boils its way up in Naruto. How was he supposed to keep this up? 

That day, Sasuke broke every single contact up with Naruto, to be there for his pregnant girlfriend and soon-to-be fiancée. Naruto went home he was on verge of tears but he wouldn't allow himself to cry. Not over Sasuke. 

As Naruto reached home, he immediately went to the bathroom knowing his stepmother would be there and treating her injuries. But as he walked in there was a son sign of her, so he went to the kitchen where should normally take deep cuts into her flesh to feel something. 

But then he found a small note on the kitchen table edge and grabbed it. He recognized the handwriting. It was from her, his stepmother. He carefully read the note and made sure to read everything again. He couldn't believe what he just read. 

Hello Uzumaki Naruto, 

as you can see it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I am not coming back anymore. I packed my things and started a new life. I left you the money your dad left you behind. Also the money your mother left. If you do to a lawyer then they would give you your company back. As long as you are old enough to have it. 

Sincerely ~

Ps, I took some of your father's money so that you could go to school.

What was he supposed to do now? He had no one to contact because he thought he would be a bother. He sunk on his knees and began to sob quietly. And to hick luck, a certain pineapple head, that cared for Naruto, came over to check on him. 

As he saw Naruto on the floor crying he rushed towards him and hugged him. This was a sign of silent comfort which the blonde needed too badly at that moment. The pineapple head, also known as Nara Shikamaru, was one of the only friends which Naruto had. 

After he calmed down, Naruto looked Shikamaru in the eyes and told him about everything. Shikamaru was always there to comfort him just like today. After Naruto told him what happened Shikamaru patted his back and whispered sweet nothing to him.

He made sure that Naruto was fine as he suggested his plan. He told Naruto that he should stay in school until his due day was near. Then he should move away and try to find something for his child. But if he can't find anything, he should come back home after 5 years. 

Naruto's accepted it and did what Shikamaru told him. He trusted his friend or rather this person more than he trusted himself. Naruto swears to himself to never become like his stepmom. He wanted a good life for his children and not this kind of life. He also promised himself to find her and save her from the stupid things she made and will make. 

Naruto went to school like nothing happened and Sasuke has been acting up a bit. After he said that he wanted to cut all strings up with Naruto, he went straight to him and told him that he needs to fuck someone. Naruto refused first but then accepted it after Sasuke raised the price he would pay. 

Naruto didn't like his situation at all. He was smart and studied hard for it. He would always sit in a small, dark, and silent corner to cry and think about his life. He felt like shit but he had to keep moving on. Not for himself but for his stepmom who he loved so much and for his yet unborn baby. 

He got in touch with Tsunade and she told him that he could always take to her. Even if it's not important at all. But Naruto being Naruto, always there for others and never knowing that he was worth it only smiled at her and nodded. He just wanted the people he cares about to be happy. 

After he gave birth he left to drop out of school and moved to the United States to find a better life. But things didn't go as he planned them. Everything went wrong. He had no money to buy them anything, no food to feed his twins, no house for them to live, no one they could ask for. So, Naruto did the only thing he could think of at that time and became a stripper. 

The money his parents left him wasn't that much. It was enough to live in the United States for a month but no more than that. Naruto would first have to take care of his twin babies, Mito and Shisu, then he had to find a way to work and watch over them while working. 

The first month was terrible. He didn't eat much and he would always put everything before him. After the second month, Naruto found a babysitter for his children so he could go to work. He was so nervous. Would people even want him in their club? Was he even pretty enough? 

These were the thoughts and duped he had. Nonetheless, he still went to the club. There, he immediately got the job and could start working shortly afterward. He made himself ready and thought about a stripper name. He came off with kitsune, foxy, which was a symbol of his clan. 

His first days there he git quite some money and could keep the tips. After a month he was popular and well known in New York. He made a lot of money and started to save money for his children. To his luck, he found a lost family member. His cousin, Karin Uzumaki, a hyperactive, loving, crazy, and caring person. 

They met in the club. Karin only worked there if she needed money or just for fun. She would only dance and get money what more can you wish for? When he met her for the first time she introduced herself as an Uzumaki. Naruto was so happy that he had found a family member from his mother's side. He told her that he, too, was an Uzumaki. 

They changed happily that they. Naruto learned about Karin's Uncle. He also found out that she and her mother was mistreated but not like him. They used them in some other kind. They beat them when they didn't help with the medical help the people needed.  
She would sometimes watch over Naruto's kids when the babysitter can't come and babysitting them. 

Naruto still kept in contact with Shikamaru and said the boy made sure that Naruto was ok. Naruto did enjoy his job. He didn't have to sleep with people for money but he just had to dance and moves his hips a bit and the money came flying towards him. Shikamaru was a Nara, so he was just as smart as a Nara.

But deep down he knew that he couldn't do this kind of job anymore. He wanted to be a doctor, somebody who helps people. In his job, he kinda did help people but he wanted to save their lives. He knew that he still had his parents' company but he could never return or rely on this company. He wanted something for his own. He wanted to be selfish just once in his life. 

After five years Naruto finally decided that it was enough. He promised Shikamaru that he would come back after five years if life does not go like it was supposed to be. He made sure to save a lot of money so he could effort living in Japan Tokyo, again. 

He already told his five years old kids about their father and both of them weren't pleased by this idea. Their father was and still is an asshole. Did he leave their mom's side just to be with somebody else? His children were too clever for their ages so he had to tell them. 

He told them and Karin everything from his life before he went to America. He told them about the abuse, mental and physical abuse, rape, and neglect he went through. He would still have small panic attacks and nightmares at night. He promised his children to be better mother for them. 

He, his children, and Karin took a flight back to Japan. There, his friend, Shikamaru waited for them. They moved into a small apartment while Karin was staying at her Uncle's. Naruto continued his job as a stripper but here in Japan life was harder. He had to sell his body to survive.

His customers would always abuse him while having sex. They left injuries and choke marks on his body. They treated him like trash. He was a slut after all. Why treat him like he was important, worthy, or like a normal kind-hearted human. 

He hid them from his children but they knew about it. They started school right after they went to Japan. Naruto made sure to be there in the morning and evening for his kids, but in the noon and at night he had to go to his job.

His godmother, Tsunade, didn't know about his job. He would always tell her that he was just busy studying. The money he got, would be used for his children and not him. His cousin would always make sure to come around and check on them. His friend, Shikamaru, would sometimes come to watch over Mito and Shisu. He would leave some money or food in the small apartment. 

Naruto knew this and didn't accept it at first until Shikamaru dared him to accept it. Karin would also leave some money for him and his children. The apartment they lived in was a three-room apartment. One living room, one bathroom, and kitchen with two bedrooms. Naruto would always make sure that his children had everything they needed and wanted. 

Once his children went to school he made his way to a strip club and start to dance. His looks and behavior have changed since then. He had long red tied in a low ponytail. His hair was only shoulder length long. His body became more feminine. He had curves in the right places and if he wanted to, then he could look like a woman. He did everything to look like his stepmom. He loved her so much that he wanted to look like her. 

All he wanted was her love. He just wanted her to tell him that she loved him. Just for once. This would have been enough for him. He knew that what he was doing right now would disappoint his stepmom. She didn't want him to become like her. There was nothing good about her. That's what she thought. Naruto thought the same just about himself. 

He worked for an old man named Orochimaru. Orochimaru was a strange man. He was supposed to be his second godfather but now he's sleeping with him and his customers, too, slept with the blond. Naruto felt dirty, so dirty for doing this kind of job. He was angry at himself. He didn't want to become like his stepmother but now here he was, stripping -not for fun-, being abused, mentally and physically at the end with no sign of peace. 

He hated himself for this. He just wanted his kids to grow up nicely but he failed as a parent he thought to himself. He still wanted to find his stepmom. He knew that she was also suffering pretty much from the loss. What Naruto didn't know was that she would send him money to his mother's bank account. He never knew about it because he didn't want to rely on his dead mother. It wasn't fair towards her. 

He was a bad person who would try to kill himself. Each time he tried it, it wasn't a success because his children would be there for him and he would stop. He would sometimes choke himself to sleep if the stress got too much for him to handle. Whenever he did this his head and body would feel light. It wasn't like his clients didn't do that when they used him.

It still didn't mean that it was a good thing to do to another person. His pay wasn't as good as it was America. It was worst than in America. There, he could earn a lot of money so his family was able to keep living healthy. Naruto wanted his children to be happy. They didn't need to be successful in life. They just had to be happy. This was all he wanted for them. 

This was his daily life. Being abused, used, mistreated, and more terrible and unbearable things. His kids, cousin, grandmother, and his dearest friend Shikamaru were the only light he had. 

Choke yourself to sleep 

~~~  
Thank you for reading. Don't forget to vote and comment if you like this so far  
Word count 4087  
~~~


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets Itachi

~~~  
Disclaimer I do not own Naruto nor the characters. I do not own the pictures either, but I own the plot.  
~~~

It was a surprisingly warm September day in Tokyo. Naruto woke up to his two children. They were jumping on the couch. He was sleeping there because he came home late. Another reason for him sleeping there was that he wanted his children to have their room. Naruto blinked a few times and looked at his children then smiled. 

They were already dressed and ate, too. "Mommy, it's time to wake up or we will be late for school, " said Menma. Naruto shot up hearing that his children will be late because of him. He rushed to the kitchen and made some coffee while running around the apartment searching for his clothes. His children only smiled. They found it funny when he rushed around the apartment not to disappoint them. 

As Naruto was finished and drank his coffee he called out for his kids to go to the car. As they stood by the car they talked a bit until Naruto came. They sat inside and Naruto drove them to school. It took them ten minutes to reach "Konoha elementary school". It was the school he used to go to. He was quite familiar with the teachers there. 

As the car finally stopped he kissed his children on their forehead and said his goodbyes to them. Menma and Mito bit their goodbyes and went into school with the other children who also just reached the school. Naruto smiled at them then frowned. He had to go back to work. He had to work hard for them. So, he drove home then walked to his shop at the strip club.

He entered it from the back door where Orochimaru was waiting for him. He had a lustful smirk on his face. "It seems that you are angry, foxy-chan~, " said Orochimaru. Naruto shot a glare at him and said nothing. He walked to his wardrobe and changed his clothes. The motto today was 'bunny'. "Isn't it funny? A fox dressing like a bunny?" asked Naruto. 

"I think so, too, bunny-chan, " said Orochimaru as his eyes wandered down Naruto's curvy body. Naruto only rolled his eyes and walked out to where the people were waiting for him. "I want you with me tonight so make sure you have time for me, foxy-chan," said Orochimaru as he watched Naruto making his way out.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to what that old pervert said but kept it in mind. He put on a fake smile and walked around serving other people who touched him. Every touch felt so disgusting to him. He just wanted to beat them to a pump. His day continued like that. 

Itachi Uchiha, a well-known businessman who owned the second largest company in the whole world. He is a 28yr-old single man with no offspring. He has a little brother named Uchiha Sasuke. He was married and had a six-year-old daughter. Itachi owned the Sharingan Company. His little brother would sometimes help him if he needed a break. His father, Uchiha Fugaku, put him under pressure. He had to find a woman and marry her instantly.

Itachi was the firstborn son, so he had to be married. But he wasn't. He couldn't find a wife that easily. He was already in love with someone else, who he would never again. He was in love with a male. Sasuke's old classmate on top of that. He didn't know what happened to him, but he knew that had no chance. 

Itachi sighed. He needed to find somebody and settle down as quickly as possible, then who would marry off their daughter to an old man like him? Sasuke walked in and saw his brother. He noticed that he was in deep thoughts but interrupted him anyways. "What do you have in mind, brother?" asked Sasuke. Itachi looked at his brother and showed him a small smile of his. "It's nothing you have to worry about, little brother, " said Itachi. Sasuke nodded not convinced and went out of his brother's office. 

It was lunchtime and Itachi decided to go to a small restaurant in the city. He walked out of his office and greeted the people who greeted him. The spot where his secretary should be was empty. He needed a new one after firing the last one for flirting with him. He went to the small restaurant and ate his food. On his way back to the company he saw a young man with beautiful red hair. 

He saw that the people around him, especially the men, were looking at him with dirty eyes. Some of them ere with lust and sexual thoughts, some of them with anger, and some of them with disgust. Itachi didn't understand it. Why would they look at him like that? He wanted to walk past them and let the man handle himself because it wasn't his business, to begin with. Then Itachi saw them grabbing the man's body in unpleasant areas. 

Naruto was walking around the town, making his way back home to cook for his children. On his way there, the people kept staring at him. He didn't pay them much attention. He was already used to them but it still hurt. But he would never show and admit it. He kept walking then a smaller group of men came to him. "Oi, foxy do you have time?~" asked one of the men. "No, I don't. Now, leave me alone," answered Naruto back.

"Come on foxy~, " said another man. Naruto just shook his head no and walked away but then suddenly one of them started to touch him. Naruto turned around ready to yell at them until a taller figure spoke up. "What do you think you are doing?" asked a ravenette. "Who do you think you...are." said the first man who talked to Naruto but went silent immediately as he saw who the man was.   
"W-we are sorry Uchiha-sama. We didn't mean to." they stuttered and ran away.

Itachi turned around to check on Naruto. He kept staring at his red eyes spotting a little blue in them. H was brought back to earth as Naruto spoke. "Can I help you Uchiha-sama?" asked the redhead. Itachi shook his head as to clear his thoughts. "Oh, no. Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine Uchiha-sama. Then if you could excuse me, I have to go home," said Naruto and walked away but his hand was grabbed by Itachi. 

Naruto turned around slightly pissed but didn't show it as he put on a smile to seem polite. "Do we perhaps know each other or did we met sometime?" asked Itachi. Naruto turned his body to face Itachi and smiled tilting his head to the side. "If you have a thing for people selling their bodies to earn money, then I would say yes," said Naruto. Itachi's eyes widened. He didn't expect this kind of answer. As Naruto turned around Itachi grabbed his hand again. Naruto glared at him. "What do you want from me now?" asked Naruto. "When can I see you again?" asked Itachi.

Naruto was a bit taken aback but didn't show it. He reached to one of his pockets and gave Itachi the small note he had. "If you want to see me that badly then you should just go to this place tonight and ask for foxy, " said Naruto and walked away. Itachi stared down at the note and smiled. He would visit the redhead for sure. Itachi walked back to his company smiling. 

As Naruto reached home, he was greeted by his two children and cousin. "Hey, what took you so long?" asked Karin. Naruto looked at her and told her that he was stopped by Uchiha Itachi. His children and Karin we're silent. Naruto used to the pregnant minute and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He then walked into the kitchen and made something to eat. 

“Oi, Naruto, I heard that a company needed a secretary and they paid pretty well, too. And you would also have more time to be with Mito and Menma, ” said Karin. Naruto looked up from his plate and asked her where this job was. “I will tell you if you agree to take this job, ” she did smiling. Naruto just sighed and shook his head. “I will think about it, ok?” he said and continued to eat. Menma and Mito looked at each other. They wanted their mother to accept this job. 

They sat together and talked for a while until it was time to go to bed. After he made sure his children were asleep he made his way to the strip club. Again. Feeling disgusting and dirty, not worth living, and feeling like an object that you could just use and throw away if you don't need them anymore. But that was what Naruto was, right? 

~•••~

Around 7:30 pm, Itachi made his way to the place written on the small note the redhead gave him. He arrived there at 7:45 pm and went inside feeling uneasy. He saw a lot of people there. He was looking for the redhead whose name he didn't even know. As he didn't see him he sat down at the bar counter and brought a drink. 

He was watching the women and men dancing on the stage with disgust. He couldn't understand why people like to come to this kind of place. As he received his drink he saw a familiar face. It was Orochimaru. He worked with him in his company. They were business partners. 

"Who do we have here? I never thought that I would see an Uchiha like you in here," said Orochimaru as he joined him. Itachi looked him straight in the face and spoke. "I'm looking for someone, " was his response. Orochimaru grew curious. Who could he look for? 

"Who are you looking for?" Orochimaru asked finally. Itachi looked back at him and said 'foxy'. Orochimaru's face lid up. "Oh, so you are here for foxy. From where do you know him?" asked Orochimaru. "Somewhere." was Itachi's answer. Orochimaru sighed and looked at the stage. He knew who was next and smirked. Itachi saw that but didn't question him. 

The next person on the stage was the person Itachi was looking for. It was the redhead. He had a sexy fox costume on which didn't cover-up his body at all. You could see his bare chest and legs. Itachi's eyes were glued at the view before him. As Naruto noticed him he smiled at Itachi. Itachi had a small blush but covered it up quickly.

After Naruto's big show he went over to Itachi and Orochimaru. Orochimaru then put his hand around Naruto's waist causing him to feel uncomfortable. "So, why did you ask for foxy?" asked Orochimaru again as Naruto removed his hand from his slim waist.

"It's none of your business, Orochimaru-san. I'm here to talk to him, " said Itachi. Orochimaru sighed. "Fine you can have him tonight but make sure not to leave any marks on his body. And use a condom, " he said then left. Naruto took Itachi's hand and led him to a secret room. 

He locked it and turned around to face Itachi. He then made his way to him and sat on the chair, opposite from Itachi. "So, do you want me to dance, or shall we start now?" asked Naruto. "I'm not here for sex, " said Itachi causing Naruto to fall from the chair. "Then why are you here if it's not for sex?" asked Naruto.

"I am here for you. I want to get to know you," said Itachi looking him straight in the eyes. Naruto sighed and sat back down on the chair he had just fallen from. "You do know that I may lie, don't you?" asked Naruto. Itachi just smiled and nodded his head. 

They sat there, Itachi asking questions, and Naruto answering some of them. It was now late and it was time to go home. It was 2 am and both of them were tired by now. Itachi asked Naruto for his name and if he needed a ride back home. Naruto shook his head no and told him that his name was Naruto. 

As they parted ways Itachi couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. He heard that name before. It was his crush's name, Sasuke's classmate's name after all. Could they be related somehow? Itachi's head was full of questions that he could not answer for the first time in his life. 

As he reached home he saw that his parents visit him. He walked inside the house and greeted his father who asked him where he was. Itachi just said that he was busy with somethings and that it took him a little too long to finish. Fugaku sighed and went to sleep. So did Itachi but dreamed of Naruto.

The next day was just like usual. Naruto's children woke him up or they would be late again and Naruto shot up running around the apartment like a madman searching for his ax. As he was finished he drove his kids to school. 

After that, he made his way to Orochimaru. He would have the rest of the day for himself if he would sleep with the snake-like man who should watch over him and not using him. But it was normal, right? Naruto stopped questioning what would be the right choice to make a long while ago. 

As he reached Ororchimaru’s house he was greeted by him and a naked man named Kabuto, who also worked for Orochimaru. Naruto sighed and enter the house, hoping that this nightmare would end soon. 

The sex wasn’t amazing, just like always. Orochimaru would choke Naruto leaving imprints on his neck and fucking him senseless. Naruto would always sing the song his stepmother sang as she did this job. He missed her too much. As the whole thing was finally over, Naruto dresses himself and made his way to pick up his kids. 

~•••~

Meanwhile, he was having a bad time his kids were in school studying. Mito and Menma we're always together. They would never leave each other's side just to play with some random person even if that person’s their friend. They had a normal boring school day and asked themselves when this all would end. 

It was now lunchtime and they sat together on a table as a girl with short black hair and eyes and glasses asked them if she could sit with them. They two looked at each other than at the girl. They pointed at the chair and signaled her that it was fine. The girl smiled at them and took the seat. 

“My name is Sarada. Uchiha Sarada, ” said the girl smiling. Mito and Menma glanced at each other. This must be their mother's old lover’s child, they thought. They then again looked at her and smiled. It wasn't the child’s fault. It was their father’s fault. “Hello, my name is Mito, and this my older twin brother, Menma, ” said Mito giving a sweet smile. 

Sarada was happy. She had finally found friends who didn't bully her or only played with her due to her father's status in the world. They talked for a while and later went to class as the bell rang signaling that lunch was now over. 

~•••~ 

Itachi was in his office doing paperwork. He was almost done and ready to go home early until he received a call. He frowned. Who would call him now? He took his phone and the frown disappeared as he read the caller's ID. It was his little brother, Sasuke, who had called him. 

He picked up the call and said hello. Sasuke told his brother that he couldn't pick up Sarada from school because he still had a meeting to attend and that his wife, Sakura, too, couldn’t pick up their daughter. Itachi agreed and ended the conversation. He loved his niece and would pick her up when Sasuke and Sakura hadn’t had time for her. 

Itachi finished his paperwork and headed outside to his care, ready to pick up his niece from school. He sat inside his car and drove off. It took him about thirty minutes because the road was full of people. He was going to be late.

Sarada, Menma, and Mito's waiting for their parents to pick them up. Sarada looked sad and Menma asked her the reason for her sadness. Sarada looked up and said her father would probably be in a meeting right now and couldn't come. Mito and Menma comforted her with sweet nothings their mom would ways say to make them feel better. 

“It’s ok. We will wait here with you, ” said Mito as she hugged Sarada. Sarada hugged her back and smiled. “Thank you so much. You guys are the best!” she cheered. As she let loose from the hug she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw her uncle, Itachi, calling out for her. 

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. “ I’m sorry I’m late. I had some paperwork to do. I hope you didn't wait too long, ” he said as he hugged her back. “No, it's fine. My friends here said they would wait for me, ” said Sarada as she pointed to Mito and Menma. Itachi just noticed the other two standing there and watching them. 

“Oh, hello. Thank you for waiting here for my niece, ” said Itachi as he gave them a small smile. Mito and Menma looked at each other. They shared the same thought of ‘So that’s our father’s brother, Itachi, the man mother met’. Itachi was a bit confused and raised a brown. Menma and Mito then turned around and smiled. “It’s not a big of a deal, Uchiha-sama, “ they both said together. 

Itachi was a bit taken aback. He didn't expect the children's response. They were so polite, too polite if you would ask him. Just a he was about to ask them for their names, a voice interrupts him. A familiar voice. A voice which he wanted to listen to more often. 

“Menma, Mito, I’m sorry I’m late, but I have the whole day free.” said the voice as its owner ran to the four people. As the owner of the voice reached them, they saw that it was Naruto. “Dad!” yelled Mito and Menma. They only called him mom when they are alone because people would maybe find out about them. Itachi couldn't trust his eyes anymore. The guy he was talking to yesterday was nowhere right before him. 

“Naruto, ” called out Itachi. Naruto looked at Itachi and answered. “Can I help you Uchiha-sama?” asked Naruto as he hugged his children. “Please, drop the sama and just call me Itachi, ” responded Itachi back. “Ok, I understand Itachi-san, ” said Naruto and stood up. Itachi wanted to say something as he was interrupted by an also familiar voice. 

“Mito, Menma, Naruto! What is taking you so long?” asked the voice. “Karin? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be waiting in the car?” asked Naruto confused. Karin stopped and looked at the man next to Naruto. “Itachi-san, are you here to pick up Sarada?” asked Karin. “Oh, yes. Why are you here?” Itachi asked as he looked between Karin and Naruto. “Oh, I’m here to pick up my niece and nephew along with my cousin, ” she said. 

The looked of jealousy in Itachi’s eyes didn't go unnoticed by her. He smirked and looked at Naruto. “Naruto do you remember the job I offered you not too long ago?” she asked him. “ Naruto looked at her tilting his head to the side and answering with a yes. “Well here’s the man I want you to work for, ” she said. Naruto's children walked away back to the car knowing that the conversation wasn't for their ears. 

“Yeah, no. I decline. Thank you, ” he said can't looking at Karin. She only made a sad face and begged him. “Come on, Naru-chan. Please. Do it for Menma and Mito, ” she whined. Itachi who was listing to all this raised a brow and ask Karin what was going on. Karin took this chance and told him that she wanted Naruto to work for him. “Don’t try it, Karin. Uchihas-sama is busy-” 

“Ok, I will hire him, ” said Itachi. “Yes, he will hire me-. Wait what?” asked Naruto as he looked at Itachi like he saw a third head growing on Itachi’s neck. “You hear me, ” said Itachi and smirked. Karin jumped up and cheered. Naruto now had no other chance to accept this job. He would need it soon. Naruto sighed and accept it. He would meet Itachi tomorrow. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

~•••~

Itachi arrived home at and saw that his parents were still home. Fugaku saw Itachi smiling and asked him about it. Itachi answered and said that he just found somebody to be his secretary. Fugaku raised a brow. “That girl must be pretty if you smile like that, ” said Fugaku. “I never said it was a girl, ” said Itachi and left to his room. Sarada looked at her grandfather and bowed. She felt that he didn't like her that much. “Good afternoon, Fugaku-san, ” she said. 

Fugaku looked down and her and turned around. He walked onto the living room leaving her alone. She looked down sad and walked to her room. She did her homework and thought about her new friends. She was studying all day until Mikoto, her grandmother, came in and called out for her saying dinner was ready. 

They walked down together and sat at the table. They are together and all of them noticed Sarada smiling the whole time. “Did something good happened at school?” asked Sasuke. Sarada stopped eating and looked at her father and smiled. She nodded her head yes and spoke. “Yes, sir. Today I made two new friends! They are super nice!” she exclaimed beaming with joy. 

“They just want money. Their parents probably told them to be your friends so they can have some money from us, ” said Fugaku. Sarada was now mad. Even if they just met, she didn't want them to talk bad about her friends. “No, that's not true. They sat alone in the cafeteria and spoke to nobody. I asked them to be my friends, “ she said. All eyes were on her but she didn't care. 

“Sarada, honey, you’re just naive, ” said Sakura, her mother. Sarada shook her head no and kept defending her friends. Sasuke sighed. “What are their names? I will talk to their parents, ” said Sasuke. Sarada smiled and looked proudly as she introduced her friends. “First, there’s Mito Uzumaki and her older twin brother Menma Uzumaki, ” she said. Sasuke, Fugaku, Mito, and Sakura looked at each other. 

“Who’s their mother?” asked Sasuke seriously. “I don’t know but I met their father today. His name is Naruto. And uncle Itachi hired him as his secretary!” she continued. Itachi choked on his food after she said that. They looked at him and then at Sarada. “Please invited them over tomorrow, ” said Mikoto. “Yes, I want to meet the man you hired and the father of my daughter’s friends, ” said Sasuke. 

Itachi sighed and nodded his head yes. “I will invite him over, ” he said as he continued with his food. They soon joined him and ate. None of them said a word. The tension in this room was too high. Who is that man, though Mikoto? Is that the same Naruto? asked Sasuke himself. It can't be him, thought Sakura. I can't wait to see them tomorrow, was Sarada’s thoughts. 

After dinner, they all made their way to their room. Itachi was in his room trying to sleep. Then heard the door open. He turned around and saw Sarada standing in front of him with her teddy bear in her arms. “You had a nightmare?” Itachi asked. He only nodded her head. Itachi hold up the blanket and patted the spot beside him. 

~•••~

Naruto, Karin, and his children reached home. They took off my shoes and went inside. Mito and Menma made their way to their rooms and did their homework. Karin and Naruto we're in the kitchen cooking something for them to eat. Karin saw the look on his face but didn't say anything. She knew that Itachi was Mito’s and Menma’s father’s brother and that Naruto didn't want to have something with any Uchiha again. 

“What are you staring at?” asked Naruto annoyed. Karin just shook her head and continues to cook. After that, they called for the kids and are together. After they are they went to bed. Karin went home after they were all safe and sound. He bit Naruto goodbye and went to her car. Naruto closed the door and went to the couch. 

He sat down and sighed. He couldn't sleep. It seems like he had to do it again to be able to sleep. Brooke's to the left then to the right to make sure his children weren't looking and slowly bought his hands to his neck. His thumbs were pressing on his air ROHR and he sang the all too familiar song his stepmom would sing when she chokes herself to sleep. 

His children, however, watched him and could only cry silently. They wanted their mother to be happy. They never saw their mother being truly happy. So, they thought that this job could make him happy. 

Choke yourself to sleep

~~~  
Thank you for reading. Don't forget to vote and comment if you like this so far   
Word count 4319  
~~~


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto’s new job and dinner with the Uchihas.

~~~  
Disclaimer I do not own Naruto nor the characters. I do not own the pictures either, but I own the plot.  
~~~

It was now morning, 5:45 am to be exact. Naruto woke up early become he had an interview to attend. He slowly rises from the couch and made his way to the bathroom. Cleaning himself up and exited the room to go to the kitchen. There, he made his children's favorite food, pancakes with Orange juice and honey. As he was finished his kids some up to the nice smell and ran to the kitchen. 

There they saw their mother finishing up setting the table for them to eat. They beamed with excitement and rushed to the bathroom to get themselves cleaned. After that, they walked back to the kitchen and ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence around them. After finishing breakfast, Mito and Menma got ready for school. This would be the first time that they would be too early for school. 

As they were finished they walked to Naruto's small car and sit. Naruto drove them to the place where they study to become someone important and successful or fail and become a homeless loser or a prostitute like, also called school. As they reached the school they saw a little girl waiting for something or rather someone. 

Naruto recognized her immediately. It was Sarada Uchiha. She was standing in front of the school gate looking like a lost puppy while standing there all alone. Mito, Menma, and Naruto walked up to her. He bends down to her eye level and smiled at her, causing her to smile, too. 

"Why are you here alone?" asked Naruto worried. Sarada looked him in the eyes with a small blush on her face. Nobody cared so much about her like Naruto just did. She then opened her mouth and spoke. She said that she was always alone and that she had no friends to hang up with until she met Menma and Mito. 

Naruto smiled at her then Menma spoke. "You can come and hang out with us sometime, " he said. She shot up like a rocket and asked them if they were really fine with it. Naruto nodded his head and said, "Yes, it's fine with me. You can come over but you first need to ask your parents for permission, " Sarada nodded her head yes and Naruto bit his goodbyes. 

He then made his way to his car and drove off. He had to go to that damn interview and get it over with. It took him about fifteen minutes until he reached the building. He took a short glance at his watch and walked in. There, he was met by his cousin, who was smirking like the devil she is.

Naruto just sighed and followed her. She lends him to Itachi and Itachi started to do the regular job interview. He couldn't find everything out about the young man before him, but he did find out some things. 

After the interview was over Naruto was ready to walk out and continue his job by Orochimaru as Itachi said that he was hired. Naruto froze. Did he hear him right? No, he didn't mean it, right? 

Itachi then lends Naruto to his office and the desk Naruto would work. Naruto's desk was outside Itachi's office but still near him so he could call out for him if he needed him. Itachi introduced Naruto to his task and moved on with other things when he saw that Naruto understood what he had just said. 

After that, he made Naruto work. He did watch him make sure that Naruto felt comfortable around him and do his job correctly. He looked down at his paperwork and called out for Naruto, who was immediately standing in front of him after being called. 

"Could you perhaps bring me a coffee?" asked Itachi as he sighed. Naruto nodded his head yes and made his way to the small kitchen, they had. There, he made his boss's coffee. 

Itachi walked over to Naruto's table and looked over it. He was surprised as he saw how organized he was. All the documents were sorted by date, importance, due day, and ranking. Naruto did a better job than all his secretaries before. He smiled and didn't notice Naruto's presence until he cleared his throat and spoke. 

"Here's your coffee Uchiha-sama, " said Naruto as he headed Itachi for his coffee. Itachi took it and told Naruto to stop calling him by that name. He already told him to just call him Itachi. But Naruto was stubborn and continued to call him Uchiha-sama. 

It was almost lunchtime as Itachi put down the pen and glanced outside. He needed to go to a meeting. He stood up walked around his table and walked to Naruto who was working like an ant. Naruto didn't look up and continue to work as he asked if Itachi needed something. Itachi shook his head yea and told Naruto that he needed the documents and him for the meeting. 

Naruto still didn't look up as he gave Itachi the documents and finished his work. He then stood up and walked alongside Itachi to the meeting room. Naruto tried to walk behind Itachi because he wasn't worth walking next to someone like Itachi but Itachi would walk slower so he would be at Naruto's side. 

As they entered the conference room all eyes were on them. There in the room sat, Orochimaru alongside him Kabuto. Danzo with two elder women and a man, Nara Shikaku with his son Shikamaru. He also spotted Hyuga Hiashi with his daughter Hinata Hyuga and his nephew Neji Hyuga. In the room where others like the Uchiha family and other important people. Karin was also there just as an assistant. 

Itachi took the seat which was his usual spot and signaled Naruto to open the meeting. Naruto sighed a little and did as he was told. "Welcome, ladies, gentlemen and queer, I would like to start with the meeting we will have today, to discuss important matters and love some issues that are causing or will cause both us and your people problems, " 

They were all taken aback. They didn't expect this kind of welcome to start a meeting. The person who starts the meeting would always screw up due to the importance of the people who are sitting in the room. Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Neji smirked as Naruto spoke. They already knew him after all. 

Itachi signaled the representer to start the PowerPoint presentation. Naruto took note of everything and watches the people's body language and their moves and most importantly the way they talked. Itachi noticed it just like his family and Shikamaru but said nothing. 

"I, Danzo, think it's a good idea to start working together again. We trust you and you trust us. Our products can be useful for you and you can get a lot of money out of it, " said Danzo. 

Itachi looked over to Naruto who had a straight face, not giving anything away. He then looked at his father who needed his head, yes and Itachi spoke. "Fine, we from Sharingan company accept your offer. The meeting is now over, " said Itachi. 

Everybody, we're slowly going our ways but a few stayed. Mikoto and Fugaku made their way to Naruto and Mikoto smiled at him. "We want to invite you and your two children alongside your wife to have dinner with us, " said Mikoto smiling warmly at him. 

Naruto's face stayed the same as he spoke. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have to decline your offer. I don't go anywhere without Karin being there, " he said, softly making his intention clear that he wouldn't come. "Then we will invite her, too, " said Fugaku looking at Naruto trying to read him. But couldn't get anything out of him.

Then suddenly, an arm was wrapped around Naruto's waist and the owner spoke. "He's not going anywhere without me, too, " said Shikamaru smirking at the redhead. Itachi was jealous. He wanted to rip the Nara apart but stayed calmly. Fugaku raised a brown until Naruto spoke again. 

"If you don't unwrap your arm and hand from my body, especially my waist, I will cut your small dick off and I'm gonna castrate you right here, right now, " said Naruto calmly. "You wouldn't dare and beside my dick is 8 inches long. What about my future children? Don't you want them to play with yours?" said Shikamaru still smirking. All the Uchihas wanted to know what he would do next. 

"Your children would be too lazy to move a finger just to play with mine. Karin, " said Naruto, and Karin gave him scissors. The Nara instantly removed his hand from the redhead and apologized to him. The Uchihas we're at a loss of words. Mikoto was the first one to snap off of it and spoke, "So I guess Naruto-Kun, Shikamaru-Kun, Karin-chan, and Naruto-Kun's children and wife will come over to dinner, " Karin nodded her head yes.

Afterward, they went their separate way. Naruto, Karin, and Itachi made their way to pick up Sarada, Mito, and Menma. As they reached them Sarada ran to Naruto and hugged him tightly. She then looked at him and smiled. "Do you like him more than me?" asked Itachi pretending to be hurt badly, " Sarada looked at Itachi and shook her head no. Then said, "I like you the most but I love Naruto-Kun, " Itachi paled. Now he had to share Naruto with his niece? 

Naruto smiled at her and hugged her back. Then Mito and Menma finally came. "Ok, but he's still our parent so you can't have him, " said Menma. Sarada looked back to Menma and made a funny face. "I don't care! I love Naruto and he loves me, too, right Naruto?" she asked him as she turned around to look at him again. 

Naruto nodded and smiled at his children. Itachi who was watching this the whole time got jealous instantly. He didn't want to share Naruto especially not with another family member. He didn't even have Naruto. "Menma, Mito we are going over to the Uchihas' house. They invited us over, " said Naruto. 

Mito was the first to speak. "Is Karin-nee-chan coming, too? And Shika-nii-chan?" Naruto nodded his head yes. Karin took the two twins home while Itachi took Sarada home. Naruto went back to the office to continue his work. It was around 5:34 pm and Naruto had to go home otherwise he would be late.

As he packed his stuff Itachi came and asked him if he needed a ride. Naruto shook his head no and walked out. He didn't understand why Itachi was prying into his business. As Naruto reached home, he took another shower and changed clothes. Then he, his children, and Karin made their way to the Uchihas. 

As they reached the mansion, Shikamaru was already there waiting for them. Naruto had parked his car a little further away not to be spotted by the Uchihas. They entered the mansion and we're treated by Mikoto. "Welcome, and thank you for coming, " she said with a warm smile. "No, we have to thank you, Uchiha-sama for having us over, " said Naruto politely and bowing his head a little bit alongside his children. 

"Oh, don't worry about it. And call me Mikoto. Uchiha-sama is too polite, " she said while laughing a bit. "Ok, I understand Mikoto-san, " said Naruto. Mikoto wanted to tell him to drop the san but was interrupted by Itachi who sad to leave it. Naruto wouldn't drop it. She sighed and let them in. 

Mito, Sarada, and Menma were upstairs playing while the adults were down talking a bit. Then it was time for dinner. Sasuke called out for the kids and they came down. They all sat down at the table and began to eat. Then Fugaku started to ask Naruto a few questions. 

"So, Naruto, where's your wife?" he asked Naruto looked at him and said he had no wife. Fugaku and the others were confused. "Ok, what is your sexuality ?" asked Fugaku. "I'm gay, " said Naruto as he continued to eat. The table was silent. No one dared to say a word but it didn't seem to bother Naruto and his family. 

"Oh, " was the only response he got. "What are your parent doing?" asked Fugaku. Naruto stopped eating and looked at Fugaku for the first time in the eyes. "Why are you questioning me, Uchiha-sama. What does my sexuality, my parents, and what they are working as do to with my job?" asked Naruto. 

Fukagu didn't expect this kind of answer. Mikoto was the one who asked the next question. "In which school were you Naruto-Kun?" she asked. Naruto looked at her and answered with Konoha High School. Sasuke and Sakura we're looking at each other. They never noticed him. "So who are your kids' mother?" she asked again. 

Mito and Menma looked at Naruto as he spoke. He said that it was not his place to reveal the mother to them. They should ask Mito and Menma. They were skeptical by his answer but didn't say anything. They continued to eat until Menma pulled on his father's sleeves. 

"Yes, Menma?" asked Naruto as he looked at his son. Menma pulled Naruto down and whispered something in his ear. That caused him to widen his eyes for a mere second. Naruto nodded his head and called out for Karin who in response nodded her head. 

"Can you please tell me where the bathroom is?" asked Naruto. Itachi nodded his head and gave him direction. Naruto went off to find the bathroom as Karin took a small white pill out of her back and gave it to Menma. Menma then put it inside his father's glass. 

This didn't go unnoticed by the Uchihas and Sasuke was the first to ask what they put in his water. Karin smiled sweetly at him and did "nothing". She knew that they didn't believe her and it amused her. 

"Say, Karin, why don't we know your last name?" asked Mikoto. Karin looked at her and told her that she would be in trouble if they knew her last name. She then told them that her last name was Uzumaki. She also told them that Naruto was her cousin and that her Uncle worked for the largest Company in the world. 

They were all quiet when Naruto came back. He took his seat and drank the water with the pill in it. He already senses the tension in the air but kept on eating. His children joining him. "So, you say that you and Naruto are Uzumakis, right?" asked Mikoto. They all nodded their heads. "And Naruto can give birth?" she asked. And they nodded again. 

"So, who's the father then?" asked Fugaku. Mito was the one who responds. "This is none of your business, sir. This had nothing to do with my mother's job as a secretary of your son, Uchiha-sama, " she said. Karin and Shikamaru smirked. Mito had her mother's attitude. "Just as my sister said, it's not your damn business. Mom said we were allowed to answer, so ask us and not him, " said Menma.

"You do know that you could lose your job like this, right?" marked Fugaku smirking. Naruto smiled back and said, "I know. I never wanted this job, anyway, " then nobody said anything and continued to eat. After that, they wanted to say their goodbyes but Sarada wanted them to stay a little longer. Naruto sighed and stayed longer with his kids and Shikamaru. 

Shikamaru was there to interfere if Naruto was going to fight, again. Sarada, Menma, Mito, and Naruto played a few games until 8 pm. Naruto looked at the time and stood up. He told them that it was late and that they should go home. Itachi asked them if they wanted to stay but Mito said no. After they said their goodbyes they went home. 

~•••~

The Uchihas were sitting together in the living room and were talking about dinner. Fugaku asked Itachi how Naruto was doing in his job for today. Itachi told him that he had surprisingly good skills. Sakura and Sasuke were talking about Naruto, too. They went to the same school but they never saw a redhead like him in the school. Mikoto and Fugaku were asking themselves about Naruto's children. 

Sarada was already sleeping dreaming about her new friends and satisfied with her decision to make them her friends. Itachi sighed and went to his room to sleep. But before he did that he went to Sarada's room to check on her. As he saw her smiling in her sleep he smiled too.

~•••~

As Naruto and his offspring reached their apartment, they went to bed. Naruto then went back outside to the car to meet Orochimaru. He had an appointment with that man. As he drove, he couldn't believe what he was going to. The pill which was given to him was a drug Orochimaru made for him to change his appearance. 

He was running out of them and was on his way to get them. The price was simple. He just had to sell his body. Naruto arrived at Orochimaru's at midnight. He walked to his house and rang the bell. Orochimaru opened the door and smirked as he looked down at the redhead. He shifted away from the door and Naruto stepped in. 

As they entered the room Orochimaru was already naked looking with lust in his eyes. Who was he kidding? Of course, you would look at Naruto like that. He was beautiful. A beautiful little slut in his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and slowly removed his clothes. He wished that this was going to be over soon. While touching him Orochimaru chokes Naruto. This eased everything for Naruto. He just wanted to sleep forever but he couldn't leave his children alone. 

After that terrible night, Naruto went home and cleaned his self up. There were still bruises on his body. The ones on his neck were clearly. He woke up his kids afterward and drove them to school where Sarada was waiting for them. Naruto waved goodbye and drove back home to change his clothes, then went to work. 

~•••~ 

It was 8 am as he reached the company. He walked to his desk, getting nasty and dirty looks from the workers. They all knew him. He was a stripper after all. They thought that he slept his way up to this position. No one could deny his beauty. He was just too beautiful to say no. 

Naruto ignored the looks he got and sat at his table. He worked quietly. He soon was finished with his work and checked on the others. They gave him some paperwork to do saying that Itachi told them to give it to him. Naruto knew that Itachi hadn't said anything about this but still accepted the papers. The employee thought that Naruto was stupid. They wanted him out of there, after sleeping with him.

Naruto did the job he was assigned to. Around lunchtime, Itachi came to check on Naruto. "Is everything alright?" he asked. Naruto continued to work as he answered Itachi's question with a 'yes. Itachi looked over his work and frowned. "These aren't your task, " he said. "Yes, I know, " answered Naruto back. "Then why are you doing it?" argued Itachi back. 

Naruto stopped and looked at Itachi. He sighed and said that the employee couldn't do the work right, so they asked him to help them. Itachi nodded his head and told Naruto to get ready to eat. Naruto shook his head no. "I don't eat lunch, " he said. Itachi looked at Naruto. His eyes traveling down his body. Naruto was undead slim. Too slim for Itachi's liking.

"Come on let's go. I know a nice restaurant we could go to, " said Itachi. Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at Itachi. He tilted his head a bit to the side and asked, "We?" Itachi nodded his head and grabbed Naruto's hand. He took him to his car, passing the employee who gave dirty looks to Naruto which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi.

As they reached his car, Naruto asked Itachi to let go of his hand. Itachi looked down at his hands and apologized. He sat inside his care after pushing Naruto inside. Then the car started and they drove to a small restaurant to eat. They reached the restaurant and entered. The people turned around and saw Itachi with some redhead slut. 

Most of the people made their way to Itachi's and Naruto's table. They asked him for photos and autographs. Itachi was overwhelmed. Then Sasuke and Sakura entered the restaurant and spotted Itachi with a familiar redhead. They walked over to them and sat down. Now there were a lot more people around them. Sasuke didn't answer the questions while Itachi tried to be nice. Sakura was full of herself and looked arrogant. 

Naruto sighed. He didn't like the noises they made. It was too noisy for him. And having a headache from last night he had to step in and made the people quiet down. "If you can perhaps all sit down so we could eat? You all do know that interrupting a person who is eating and asking them useless questions is impolite, " said Naruto. The people were quiet. Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi were surprised. Just like the others. They didn't expect him to say something, but he did. 

The people around them apologized and sat back down on their chairs. A waiter came to their table and immediately recognized Naruto. "Naruto it's been so long since I saw you here. Where are your children?" he asked. Naruto looked at the waiter and smiled at him. A smile that Itachi wanted for himself. A smile that Sasuke remembered. A smile that Sakura hated so much. 

"Hello to you too. They are in school. I will bring them to you next time, " said Naruto as he chuckled. The waiter took their order and left Naruto out. He then went back to the kitchen to tell the cook about their order. Itachi raised a brown. He didn't understand why they didn't ask Naruto but he stayed quiet. Their food came twenty minutes later. Sakura had Chinese food, Sasuke had something with tomatoes and Itachi had sushi. Naruto got a small salad.

After they ate, Itachi asked Naruto if was going to get his children. He shook his head no and said that they would stay at Shikamaru's place. Itachi was jealous. He didn't know why he was. Why should he even be jealous in the first place? He didn't own Naruto. Sasuke took off to get his daughter from school. 

~•••~

Naruto and Itachi went back to the company. Naruto finished the other people's work and handed them to Itachi who looked over it. It was now late night and time to go home. Naruto said goodbyes and went straight home. 

Tomorrow would be a long day for both of them. They would have two more conferences, one family meeting, a load of paperwork, and little time to finish it. It would soon be October and Naruto's children's birthday was close. He had to save money for them to do a little party. It was their six's birthday after all. 

Naruto had to say, the weekly money was good. It was more than he gets in a month sleeping around with some strangers but was too little compared to the money he got in the United States in a day. Sometimes Naruto wished that he could have just stayed there, in the U.S.

It was too much stress for Naruto to handle, so he couldn't sleep. But he needed the sleep otherwise he couldn't function. He did the only thing that could put him to sleep for at least an hour. This would satisfy him. One hour of sleep was the longest time he could sleep. He bought his hands to his neck and choke him, smiling to himself, ready to drift off to sleep. 

Choke yourself to sleep

~~~  
Thank you for reading. Don't forget to vote and comment if you like this so far  
Word count 4081  
~~~


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara meets Naruto and the Uchiha family get invited to the birthday party

~~~  
Disclaimer I do not own Naruto nor the characters. I do not own the pictures either, but I own the plot.  
~~~

Today is September the 30th, only ten days until Naruto's, Mito's, and Menma's birthday. Everything bad happened on Naruto's birthday, but not since six years ago. His two children were born on his birthday. He was too happy to think about anything else. 

Naruto woke up to his children. They woke up earlier than usual. They were worried about their mother's birthday. They knew what happened on his birthday and always brought a small gift for him to say 'thank you for living'. 

"Mom, what do you want for your birthday?" asked Mito. Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Nothing, honey. All I need are you and Menma to be happy and healthy, " he said. Menma and Mito pouted. Naruto laughed and looked up the ceiling thinking about something he could want. He then looked to his children and said, "surprise me, " 

They nodded their head and went to the bathroom to refresh themselves. Naruto thought about it. It was his children six's birthday and he wanted to surprise them with a birthday party. He sighed. He had to go to Orochimaru for the money for their birthday party. He also needed to buy presents and food. He also thought about inviting Sarada over. She seems lonely, he thought. 

As his children sat down at the dining table, Naruto told them about his idea. They beamed with excitement. "Can we invite Sarada-chan, too?" asked Mito which Naruto answered with a nod. "Do you plan on inviting Kura-nii?" asked Menma. Naruto looked at him for a while and shook his head no. After eating breakfast Naruto drove them to school. 

~•••~

Naruto reached the company early. He walked past the people and to his desk where a lot of paperwork was standing. He knew that he didn't have to do so much today but still did the extra work. He was so focused on his work that he didn't notice Itachi's presence until Itachi spoke. "Let's get ready we still have a few appointments, " he said. Naruto looked at him slightly shocked by the voice. He nodded his head and stood up. 

He tagged behind Itachi, while Itachi tried to walk next to him. As they entered the meeting room, Naruto started the conference with a small speech which surprised the people in the meeting room. Naruto stood behind Itachi, taking notes about their behavior, body language, and conversation. A few noticed this and questioned him. "What are you writing, brat?" asked Danzo. Naruto looked at Danzo and tilted his head to the side. 

"I'm sorry to say this sir, but this has nothing to do with you. This is my own business I'm writing down. If you insist on reading this, then you have to ask Uchiha-sama first, " said Naruto faking a sweet smile. Danzo was red. He was embedded in the front of important people and this pissed him off. He was about to tell Naruto, but Itachi interrupted him saying that he should continue the meeting or leave.

After the meeting, Itachi pulled Naruto to the side and asked him about the notes he had written. Naruto looked at Itachi with his emotionless stoic face and replied to the question. "I was taking notes about the topic, the promises they made, their behavior, and their body language, " Uchiha-sama. Itachi was impressed. He nodded his head and led Naruto to their office. 

Itachi couldn't stop the question in his head but he had to remind silent. He couldn't ask Naruto who his children's father was. It wasn't his business to interfere, anyway. He sometimes glanced at Naruto and enjoyed the beauty. What he didn't know, what that Naruto knew that he would look at him. Naruto sighed and looked at Itachi. "You do know that I know that you keep looking at me, don't you?" asked Naruto. 

Itachi blushed a bit and looked at his paperwork pretending not to hear him. Naruto stood up and walked to Itachi's table. Itachi looked up at him and then back at his papers. "It's lunchtime and you need to eat, Itachi-san, " said Naruto. Itachi immediately looked at Naruto. It was the first time since Naruto worked for him that he called him by his name. Itachi felt somehow special to Naruto. Itachi was in his world until Naruto spoke again. 

"Are you going to eat or do you plan on undressing me with your eyes?" asked Naruto. Itachi blushed, even more, not knowing how to respond. Naruto chuckled. Itachi looked cute all flustered. 'Cute'... No. Naruto can't think about Itachi like this. He wasn't allowed to think of him like that. The brother of his kids' father. Sure, they seemed to like him by it did not mean that he could date him. 

His face turned serious as he turned around to don't his work. Itachi stopped him as he grabbed his wrist. "And where do you think you are going to?" asked Itachi trying to make Naruto blush as a payback but Naruto didn't blush. "I'm going back to work, Uchiha-sama, " said Naruto. Itachi pulled Naruto towards him smirking as he whispered inside Naruto's ear. "You are going to have lunch with me, Naru-chan~, " sang Itachi. 

Naruto smirked back and turned to Itachi. He pressed his body on Itachi's and moved his head to his ear. He was standing on his toes due to the high difference and whispered something back. "Then, do you plan on charging me extra for accompanying you with my beauty?" asked Naruto sweetly. Itachi's body shivered. Naruto knew he had won this fight. So did Itachi. 

Naruto laughs again and walked away. He looked back at Itachi and said, "What are you standing there? Did you said you wanted to have lunch with me?" Itachi felt his body moving towards Naruto but his mind was going through the conversation they just had. Did the great Itachi Uchiha lose a flirting contest? It seemed like it. Naruto and Itachi walked to Itachi's car and Naruto sat next to him in the front.

As they reached the small but fancy restaurant, they each ordered something. Itachi said he would pay for Naruto's food but Naruto shook his head. In the end, Naruto gave up and let Itachi pay for him. Naruto ordered a small salad while Itachi ordered Takoyaki. 

They are in the piece until some people gathered around them asking him and Naruto a few questions. Naruto reminded silent as Itachi spoke but one question made him the rage of anger. "You do know that this thing there is a slut. He probably slept his way up, right?" Naruto stood up not glancing back at any of them. He speed walk out of the restaurant. He walked to his children's school to pick them up. Maybe they could be lighting up his mood a bit. 

Itachi was alone in the restaurant with the people who kept asking him. As he heard the question or rather the ridiculous statement he was angry. He saw Naruto speed walking out of the restaurant. "This is not true. I dare you to insult my hard-working employee like this. You should be glad that he walked away and not yelled at, " said Itachi and stood up. He walked to his car in hope of seeing Naruto inside but to his luck, Naruto wasn't inside. Nor was he near him. Itachi sighed and sat in his car. He drove off to his company. 

~•••~

As Naruto left his kids in school they bid him goodbye and went inside the building. As they entered the class they were the only ones in there. Two minutes later, Sarada entered the classroom. It was strange. Sarada was always the first child to be in the classroom. She was always too early but Mito and Menma beat her today. 

"Hey, Mito, Menma, you are earlier than usual, aren't you?" asked Sarada as she smiled and walked to her friends. Mito and Menma nodded their head. "Sarada-chan, can you tell us when your birthday is?" asked Mito. "Oh yes. My birthday was one month ago. On the 10 of August, " said Sarada smiling. Menma and Mito nodded their heads. 

"When is your birthday?" asked Sarada happily. Mito and Menma peeked a look at each other and answered with, "It's in 10 days, " Sarada looked at them and beamed. Then she heard something that made her even happier. "We want to invite you to our birth party, " they said. Sarada was so happy and hugged them. This would be her first invitation to a birthday party from her friends. 

"And mommy's birthday is, too, on the 10th of October, ” said Mito. “Really?” asked Sarada. Menma nodded his head yes. They kept taking until their teacher came. The first class was math with Iruka. Sarada had some problems with maths but in the other subjects, she was good. Menma and Mito were the best in every class because their parents are geniuses. 

Iruka told them about a math test. He thought it was too early to write a class test but he wanted the children to study well and be prepared for the future class test they would have to master in the next few years of their life. The kids were shocked. They didn't expect this. It was way too early to be writing tests and exams but Mito and Menma seemed fine with it. Their mother would always study with them and write some kind of exam with them. 

Sarada’s parents did almost the same. They trained Sarada to be a perfect Uchiha just like Itachi and Sasuke were. It was a lot of stress but she had to master it. She wanted to fulfill her parents’ high expectations of her. She wanted to show them that she could also be the perfect Uchiha. 

“You don't have to learn alone. You will have some small study groups and you can also decide who should be in your group. This will be build up your teamwork with others. This skill is pretty handy if you would ask me, ” finished Iruka. Menma and Mito looked at each other and nodded. They wanted to work alone. Maybe with Sarada, too, but not with others. 

Their mother always told them to be careful around other people but to also make some friends. Menma was more careful than his sister. He, too, could get pregnant but no one knows and he wanted nobody to know. He didn't care about his sexual orientation but still didn't want to be in a relationship in near future.

Mito on the other hand did want a relationship but not like others. Her relationship should be like Shikamaru’s and her mother's. They weren't dating but they talked and showed loving affection. They would also joke around with each other and Shikamaru could make her mother smile. She wanted a relationship just like the one they had. Loving, caring, and with a lot of fun. 

“Do you two want to work with me?” asked Sarada. She hoped that her friends would study with her. They nodded their head yes and smiled at her. After three minutes all of them had a group except two people. They were the worst children in the class. They would always make fun of other people but their grades were pretty bad, too. 

Iruka didn't know what to do. Who should he put these two with? Then he decided that he would pair them with Mito’s group. He hoped that they could work together. For at least a few days until the exam. “I want you two to work with the three over there, understood?” asked Iruka as he eyed the two worst students and bullies of the class. 

“No! I don't want to work with four eyes and the creepy twins!” shouted the boy. He was the bully. The girl reminded silent. She was shy. Her grades proved it. She didn't say much in class. Even when Iruka would have to force her, she still wouldn't say anything. Iruka sighed. “It is what it is. You will work together. This is the end!” he said and continue with the class. 

It was now lunchtime and Mito, Menma, and Sarada sat together at a table. They ate in silence until the boy they had to work with came and interrupted the peaceful silence with his yelling. “I don’t like you! And I don't want to work with you!” he yelled and walked away. Sarada looked down at her food sad. “Don’t worry. It doesn't matter what he says, anyway, ” said Menma. 

“Yes. You shouldn’t be bothered by what he said, ” said Mito as she digs in her food. They continue to eat and saw the girl they should work with, too. She was sitting at the end of the table with no food. Mito sighed and walked over to her with the food on her plate. She put it in front of the girl and walked back to Menma and Sarada. Menma did the same and walked back to the table where his sister and their friend were sitting. 

They understood that she was poor by the look on her face. They also knew that she would probably be misused at home by the marks on her body. Sarada looked at them then smiled. She understood what they did, and did the same. She walked over and gave the girl her plate. They then walked back to class and talked for a while. The girl had no chance to thank them nor did she had a chance to question them. She ate in silence. 

~•••~

It was now time to go home. All the kids were picked up by their parents but Uchiha, Uzumaki, and the two kids they should work with. The kids saw the three and walk to them. “Hey, you!” he shouted. They turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw who it was. It was the bully. “I heard that you gave my sister your food. You put something in it didn't you?!” he yelled. 

The girl looked at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with them. “You are all just losers. Especially you, four eyes. You think you are the best and better than us just because you're an Uchiha and because your father owns a huge company! You are so arrogant! I don't even want to work with you! Why do I have to?!” he shut. 

Sarada looked at the floor crying softly. She didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't her fault for being an Uchiha, right? “What made you think that we want to work with you?” asked Mito. “None of us asked for this and you shouldn't talk about Sarada like this. You are just blaming her for your parents' lack of responsibility, ” said Menma calmly as he walked to Sarada and patted her back to comfort her. 

The boy was angry and grabbed his sister's hand and walked off with her. Then Naruto arrived and saw Sarada crying. He kneeled and lifted her head to look at her. “What’s wrong Sarada-chan?” asked Naruto worried. She looked at him and hugged him. He hugged her back and looked over to his children asking what happened with his eyes. 

But then a man with long spiky black hair came and pulled Naruto away from Sarada. “What do you think you’re doing you little slut?!” asked the man angry. He threw Naruto to the dirty ground causing a few injuries on his slim and light body. Naruto’s children were high alarmed. They were ready to fight the tall black-haired man for their mother. 

“Why were you touching my niece you pedophile?! I will make sure to put you into jail for this!” he shouted at Naruto as he kicked him a few times in his stomach. “Uncle please stop it! You’re hurting Naru-chan!” cried Sarada as she tried to stop her uncle. Her Uncle stopped and looked down at Sarada. He then kneeled to his niece and asked her if she knew this man. 

“Yes, I know Naru-chan! He’s kind and caring! He’s the mother of my two best and only friends!” she cried. Madara looked shocked. Did he hear her right? He turned around to face Naruto who was getting help from the two children he saw earlier which he now assumed as his children. 

“I am so sorry. You have to forgive me. I didn't know. I thought you were some pervert trying to do disgusting things with my niece, ” said the man as he walked to Naruto. He was stopped by the little girl. “Please, don’t touch him. We don't want to make him pissed, do we, ” said Mito. She only saw her mother angry once and that made her scared. She didn't want to imagine him being pissed. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. How can I repay you?” asked the man, “By the way my name is Uchiha Madara. Can I know your name?” Naruto was now standing before Madara and the high difference was noticeable. He was 5’8 while the man was 6’4. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked at Madara with a stoic emotionless face. “It’s ok. I may be a male whore but I’m not the type to forgive easily. I accept your apology but I won't forget what you said and did, ” said Naruto. 

The man, now known as Madara, looked at the young man shocked for a few milliseconds but his face stayed the one of a king. “I don't want to seem rude, but aren't you too old to be alive?” asked Mito bluntly. Madara turned his head to her as fast as a Kolibri's wings could fly. “Let’s say that I made a pact with a devil to live as long as I want, ” he said. His voice deeps, trying to scare the girl with no success. 

“So you too did make a pact with a devil just like mommy did?” she summarized. “Mito, idiot! You shouldn’t call him like this in front of others!” yelled Menma at her. Madara looked confused and looked a Naruto. Naruto sighed and shook his head. “My name. My name is Naruto. Uzumakis Naruto, ” said Naruto as he looked Madara straight in the eyes. 

“So, your their mother?” he asked receiving a nod from Naruto. “And who’s the father?” he asked. Naruto shook his head and didn't answer. Madara took note of this and would look into this further, later. “Mommy will he come to our birthday?” asked Mito. 

Naruto looked at her and thought about it. Then looked back at his daughter and spoke. “I can ask him if he wants to come but I can't say for sure if he wants or if he can come, okay?” said Naruto honestly. Mito nodded her head. “Sarada-chan. If you want then you can invite your family, too,” said Naruto as he looked at Sarada. 

“Really? Then I will tell my father and mother about it! And Itachi, too!” she exclaimed happily. Naruto smiled at her and said goodbye. Mito and Menma also bid their goodbyes and walked away leaving Madara and Sarada. “Do you know their father?” asked Madara as he looked at his niece. She shook her head no and then they walked off. 

~•••~

Naruto arrived at the company a little bit later than he should have. It took him a little bit longer due to the interaction that happened before. As he sat at his desk Itachi came out of his office and greeted Naruto. “Is everything ok, Naruto?” asked Itachi worried. Naruto's anger flew away as Itachi asked him if he was alright. 

“Yes. I’m sorry that I arrived so late. It took me longer to come here than I expected, ” said Naruto as he bowed his head a bit to show respect. Itachi shook his head and said it was fine. He then smiled at Naruto and walked back to his office where he continued his work. 

Two hours later, Naruto walked indie his office to see a sleeping Itachi. Naruto smiled a bit. Itachi must be exhausted. He had probably corrected the mistakes his workers had made. Naruto sighed and walked to his table. He looked over the paper and started to work on them. 

As he was almost finished he felt strong arms wrapped around his waist. They pulled him down making Naruto yelp. Naruto turned around and saw Itachi smirking. Itachi had thought that he won but Naruto was a sly fox so he did what he could to the best. 

He sat down on Itachi’s lap and turned around to face him. He did as many movements as possible as he turned around. Itachi was barely holding it until Naruto stretched over and whispered seductively in his ear. “It’s time to go. We do have a date to attend, don't we~, ” sang Naruto. Itachi blushed and stood up almost immediately. Naruto smirked and stood up as well. 

Itachi took the papers he would need and walked off knowing that Naruto was right behind him. As Itachi entered the room he saw his family. It was a family meeting after all. He sat down in his chair and looked at them. He nodded his head at them then spoke. 

“So, my dear family. As you know I have a new secretary. And I do know that I have to settle down quickly but I still haven't found the right one, ” he said as he sighed. “But this isn’t important right now. I want to talk about the company. Some money was stolen and we don't know who it was, ” Itachi said. 

“What do you mean by stolen?” asked Sasuke angry. “Just what the word means, little brother, ” said Itachi. “Someone is stealing our money and I suspect one of our business partners. I also have evidence for this. My assistant has them to be correct, ” said Itachi. 

“Then where’s your assistant? Why isn’t she here?” asked Madara slightly annoyed. Itachi shifted his eyes from his uncle to the door. He was signaling the person outside of the door to come inside. Just as he did that, the familiar redhead that Madara just met stood in the doorframe. 

“Wait. You are Itachi’s new secretary?!” asked Madara. Naruto looked at Madara and tilted his head to the side. Madara understood what he meant by that but still didn't back down. “You were the one who comforted Sarada!” said Madara again. Naruto sighed and shook his head. 

“Dear Uchiha-sama, I think this is something that has nothing to do with this meeting. I would like you to keep our private life out of work, ” said Naruto as he looked at him. Madara sat back down and Itachi continued the meeting. After they were finished they waved goodbye to Naruto and went home. 

~•••~

As the Uchiha family ate dinner, Sarada told her family about the birthday party. “They invited me to their birthday! As they said that you can tag along!” she said happily. The Uchiha family smiled at that. They were happy that she found good friends. 

“And it's Naru-chan’s birthday, too!” she added. The Uchiha family choke on their food. In the Uchiha family, a mother’s and their child’s birthday on the same day meant freedom and success. “And I think their father will come, too, ” she said. 

Again. The family choke on their food. Naruto’s children’s father would come? Now they needed to attend. They were all curious. They wanted to know how their husband or ex-boyfriend looks like. “Are you sure that it's your friends' father?” asked Itachi.

Sarada looked at him and nodded. “I’m not sure. Mito only asked if he was coming. So, I assumed she meant her father. Why are you asking?” asked Sarada curiously. Itachi shook his head. He wanted to kill the man who had Naruto. He wanted Naruto for himself. But was this the right thing to do? 

They are in peace and said their goodnights. The whole Uchiha family now wanted to see who he was. They just needed to know. Who had claimed the redhead as theirs and why would they leave a beauty like him? 

~•••~

Naruto and his children were having dinner. Well, his children were. He was just watching them. He would eat the rest. He wanted his children to eat as much as possible, so they could grow up nicely. “We are having a test, ” said Mito. Naruto looked at her with a raised brow. She explained it to him and he nodded his head. 

“Are you sure that Kura-nii will come to our birthday?” asked Menma. He knew how much his mother hated to visit the place where his brother was working. Naruto looked at him and smiled. Menma understood and smiled back. After bringing his children to bed, Naruto took off. 

H had to go to Orochimaru to get money. He needed more money to have the big birthday party he wanted his kids to have. Even if it meant to sell his body to that old pervert. Again. As he reached his home Orochimaru smirked. He knew what Naruto wanted from him. “Can I attend the birthday party~, ” he sang. He didn't ask. He would come nether less and Naruto knew. 

Naruto only nodded his head and removed his clothes. He went straight to Ororchimaru’s bedroom and laid in the bed. He sang the song and hoped that this would end soon. He closed his eyes as Orochimaru started to thrust into him and choking him. 

Choke yourself to sleep 

~~~  
Thank you for reading. Don't forget to vote and comment if you like this so far   
Word count 4324  
~~~


	5. 5

~~~  
Disclaimer I do not own Naruto nor the characters. I do not own the pictures either, but I own the plot.  
~~~

The next morning, Naruto wasn't at home. His children woke up and understood the reason for their mother's absence. So they did their daily routine, brushing their teeth, take a shower, eat breakfast, and waiting a bit until it was time to go to school. They sat in silence and soon after heard the doorbell ringing. They took their bags and went outside. 

There, stood Nara Shikamaru, a friend from Naruto or rather his best friend. Shikamaru took the children to school. It was a short ride to school. As they reached their destination, Shikamaru walked them to the entrance. As they walked in they were met by Sarada. She was waiting for Mito and Menma. But as she saw Shikamaru she was a bit confused. 

"Hello, Nara-san, " she said smiling at him. Shikamaru nodded his head as a greeting and took off after waving them goodbye. He went back to his car and sat inside. He was planning what he should do. After five minutes he drove off to the Uchiha company. The ride took a little bit longer than usual. Shikamaru was distracted by the things in his head. As he reached the company he stood up and walked in. 

Itachi was talking to his Uncle, Madara, as he has gone through a file in his hands. They were waiting for Naruto. As the door opened Itachi spoke. "Naruto, " but stopped as he saw who it was. It was Shikamaru who had entered the room. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Naru-chan. I'm just here to deliver a message from him, " said Shikamaru. 

"What is it?" asked Madara as he looked between his nephew and the Nara. Madara felt Itachi's anger as the Nara boy called Naruto 'Naru-chan'. He found it quite amusing and would use this to tease him. "Naruto wanted me to tell you that he can not come today, " said Shikamaru. 

"Where is he?" asked Itachi calmly. Shikamaru looked at Itachi and shrugged. "He is with Orochimaru, " he said but then the door opened. "Foxy-chan isn't with me, " said the person who entered. Madara raised a brown. Who was that foxy-chan of his anyway? Itachi glared at Shikamaru. He had lied to him. Shikamaru sighed. 

"You have a sense for good timing, you know, " he said to Orochimaru and he smiled devilish. "I can't tell you where he is. He just told me to deliver the message that he won't come today. The paperwork will still be done and submit by today, " he said and walked off. "What was that?" asked Madara. He didn't know what happened between his nephew and the Nara but he found it quite amusing. 

"Whatever. What do you want?" asked Itachi as he looked to where Orochimaru was standing. "I'm here because I have some news. You asked for Naruto didn't you? I have the information you need, " said Orochimaru. Itachi looked at his uncle and shoved him away. He took Orochimaru's arm and walk off with him to a private room.

"What do you found out about him?" asked Itachi as he glared at Orochimaru, waiting for him to answer. "Don't be so hasty Uchiha-san. I will tell you if you stop glaring at me like that~, " sang Orochimaru. Itachi grew impatient and shot him one more glare and looked away to calm himself down. As he calmed down he looked back at Orochimaru and nodded his head.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is 20 years old and was born on the tenth of October. He has two biological children. The father of his children, " Orochimaru started, "is currently living with his new wife and daughter. Naruto works as a prostitute after he came to Japan. He used to live in Japan then flee to the United States and back to Japan, " said Orochimaru. He made sure to leave out a little information. 

Itachi sighed. "What's his children's father's name?" he asked as he looked at Orochimaru waiting for the answer. Orochimaru shook his head and said that he didn't know the name. "How in Kaguya's name do you know that he has a new family but not his name?" asked Itachi annoyed 

"He never said his children's father's name. just said that had a new family, " replied Orochimaru. After that Itachi got back to work. His body was in the company but his mind was wandering to something or rather someone. 

~•••~

Sarada, Menma, and Mito were sitting in their math class as Iruka explained them their tasks. "Now, I want all of you to sit together with your group members and work on these following worksheets. After that, you give it to me so I can correct them, " said Iruka as he candled the worksheet he was walking about just a second ago.

All the students did what they were told except the two worst children in the class. Mito sighed and walked over to them and sat next to the girl. Sarada and Menma followed her and did the same. They got their pencils from their pencil case and a sheet of paper. They started to answer the questions until Mito noticed that the quiet girl didn't have a pen. 

"Do you need a pen?" she asked as her head tilted to the side. The girl nodded her head slowly and shyly. Mito nodded and gave her one of her pens. Then the girl started to write but she had some problems with the tasks. She would stare at the paper before her not knowing how to solve them. Mito sighed and walked over to her side. 

"You see if you have any problems you can just ask us. Now let me help you. It's the easiest if you use your fingers for this task, ok? Now, look. Timmy has two apples and his mother gives him another three apples to eat. How many apples does he have now? Show me your two fingers, " said Mito. 

The girl did what she was told and lifted two fingers. "Yes like this. Now add three fingers to the two, " said Mito as she smiled at her. She added three more fingers and looked at Mito so she could continue. "Now how many fingers are you holding up?" she asked. The girl looked at her fingers then back at Mito and answered with "I have five fingers. Does that mean that Timmy has five apples?" 

Mito skilled and nodded her head. "Yes! That's right! You did great. Just continue like this and you can solve the next questions faster, " said Mito. The girl smiled a bit and nodded her head. Mito sat back down and continued to do her work. Sarada smiled at Mito's kindness and said, "wow you did so great. How did you learn to explain things so well?" "I learned it from my mother and Shika-nii-san, " said Mito. 

Menma noticed the other boy struggling with his tasks and sighed. The boy did have a pen but he needed a spare sheet. Menma gave him one and said, "You do know that this is group work, don't you? As that means that we have to help each other. Now move so I can show you have to solve this, " said Menma as he sat next to the boy. The boy resisted at first but gave up because Menma was stubborn. 

Iruka saw this and smiled to himself. I have to tell the other teachers this. They won't believe it, thought Iruka. After thirty more minutes, the lesson was over and the kids handled Iruka the worksheet they worked on. They were outside and played some games. Menma, Sarada, and Mito sat on the swing and talked. After ten minutes the first break was over. 

They walked to their classroom and had Japanese. This was Sarada's favorite subject because she and her parents would always read complicated Japanese literature books. Mito and Menma didn't like Japanese that much. It wasn't because they weren't good at it. It was because it was boring. It wasn't as exciting as it was with Shikamaru. As the boy and girl from earlier hated it. They didn't understand it. Their parents never bothered to help them with it either. 

After the lesson they had lunch. Sara's spotted the girl and sat next to her. Mito and Menma followed suit. They sat and shared their food. "Hello, my name is Mito Uzumaki, " said Mito. The three looked at her confused. "My name is Menma Uzumaki, " said Menma and Sarada then understood what they were doing. "Hey! My name is Sarada Uchiha! Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed happily. 

"M-y name I-is Hima, " said the shy girl. She looked at her brother and he sighed. "My name is Haruto," he said. They nodded and smiled. They chatted and laughed together until it was time for class. 

~•••~ 

Naruto was on his way to the Namekaze-Uzumaki also known as Kyuubi company while he called Shikamaru. He had told him to bring his children to school for him because he had to talk to Kurama. As Naruto reached the company he made his way inside but was stopped by a black-haired male with pale skin. 

"Dickless, you here!" said the pale man. "Shut it Sai! I'm here to talk to Kuram, " said Naruto to the now known man, Sai. He walked past Sai and took the elevator. He pressed the highest button and watched the lift's door close. As he was waiting he thought about what he would say to him. As the lift's bell rang and the door opened, Naruto stepped out and walked inside Kurama's office. 

He knocked on the door and entered after hearing a faint come in. He stepped inside the office and saw Kurama. Kurama had long red hair which was tied up in a small ponytail and tan skin. He had red eyes and sharp teeth. He was 6'4 feet tall and pretty handsome. You could mistake them as siblings. Kurama looked up from the paperwork he had and smiled as he saw Naruto. 

"Naruto! Nice to see you again! Are you here to finally take over the company? I'm already tired. I can't do this paperwork anymore. They are killing me!" exclaimed Kurama. Naruto shook his head no. "I'm sorry to say this but no. I'm not going to take over the company. Not yet. I still have bills to pay and people who need their money back. I'm just here to ask you if you want to come to their birthday party on Saturday, " said Naruto. 

"Birthday? It's already October? Times fly so fast. But let's be for real. How much longer until you paid them back, Naruto? Think about your children. You could always ask me to lend you money!" said Kurama as he looked at Naruto. "I know, I know but I just can't. You are her brother! And I just can't ask you for money. Just promise me that you will come, " said Naruto. 

"Fine, fine. But I want you to do something for me, " Kurama said as he got serious. Naruto teased up and looked at Kurama. "There are two children I would like you to take in. Their parents aren't good guardians, you know, " said Kurama, and Naruto nodded. 

~•••~

It was 1:45 pm. The kids from primary school could go home now. As the bell rang the children ran out to their parents. Menma, Sarada, Hima, Mito, and Haruto were the only ones left. They talked a bit until Sarada's father came. 

"Sarada!" he called out. Sara's turned around and smiled. She ran up to her father and hugged him. He didn't return it but smiled at her. He wasn't used to this kind of comfort. He then looked at the children who were standing with his daughter before he had called them. "Oh, Mito and Menma, right?" asked Sasuke. 

Mito was the first to speak. "Yes, Uchiha-sama, " she said. Sasuke walked over to them. Menma saw Haruto tensing up and walked before him. "Just call me Sasuke, " said Sasuke as he stood in front of them. "No, we prefer Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha, " said Menma. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Who are you two?" asked Sasuke as he pointed to the two children behind Menma. 

"These are our friends, Mr. Uchiha, " answered Mito as she stood in front of Hima. "I wasn't talking to you. What's your name?" he asked again? "M-y n-name is Hima, " stuttered Hima. "And your last name?" asked Sasuke. He was losing his patience. "It's Suzuki, " answered Haruto. Sasuke nodded. "Could you please give this to your parents?" asked Sasuke as he handed him a letter. 

Naruto took it and put it inside his bag. Sasuke looked at Mito and Menma. "Do you two need a ride home?" he asked. " No, we don't need that, Uchiha-sama, " said Mito. And at this moment Karin came. "Hey, Mito, Menma! I'm sorry I'm late, " she said. 

Sasuke looked to Karin and raised a brow. "Why are you here?" asked Sasuke. "I'm here to pick up my niece and nephew, " said Karin in an isn't-it-clear kind of voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off with Sarada who said her goodbyes. Karin looked at the two kids and smiled. "Do you two wanna come over?" she asked them. 

Hima and Haruto looked at each other and nodded their heads. Karin smiled and took them home. They sat inside her car and took off. After 15 minutes they reached Naruto's apartment. They walked inside and Karin went to the kitchen. "Do you two want to eat dinner with us?" she asked. The two nodded. 

The four children took off and walked to the living room. "Where's your father or mother at?" asked Haruto. "They are outside. They will come soon, " said Mito. Naruto nodded and looked around. The flat was bigger than theirs. It was cleaner and felt warm. As they talked the door opened and Naruto walked in. 

"Mom, " "Dad, " yelled both Menma and Mito. They hugged Naruto causing him to fall and laugh. He hugged them back and smiled. He then spotted the two children in his living room and stop up. He walked to them and smiled. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm their, " Naruto started but was interrupted by Mito who yelled "Mom, " and by Menma who yelled "Dad, "

Naruto chuckled and continued. "Yes, I'm their mother and father. I will explain this to you later. What's your name?" asked Naruto. "My name is Haruto Suzuki and this is my sister Hima Suzuki, " he said as he smiled. Naruto ruffled his hair and went to the kitchen to help Karin cook. Jenna followed him with his eyes until he couldn't see him anymore. 

They ate dinner and after that Naruto drove them home. The next day, Naruto woke up late and was rushing. He drove his children to school and then drove to work. As he reached his workplace he hurried inside not bothering greeting the other employees. It's not like they greater him anyway. 

As he reached his floor he walked to his desk and began to work. Five minutes later Itachi came. "Where were you?" he asked. Naruto continued to work as he answered his boss. "I had some important place to attend. I'm sorry that I didn't inform you earlier but I couldn't ditch him, " said Naruto. 

"Well, you should have at least come and say it or call and not sent the Nara boy to deliver your absence, " Itachi said. He was angry and Naruto didn't know why. He stopped and looked at Itachi. He stood up from his chair and walked to Itachi. He lowered himself and bowed low. Itachi's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Uchiha-sama. I promise you that I won't do it again. Ever, " said Naruto. 

The door swung open and Sasuke entered. Itachi's head snapped to the door and saw his little brother. "Itachi!" Sasuke started but stopped as he saw Naruto bowing in front of him. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked as he eyed Naruto who rested in the bowing position. Itachi looked back at Naruto and told him to stand up. 

"It's nothing. Really. I just asked him why he didn't come yesterday and now here he is apologizing, " said Itachi as he helped Naruto up. Naruto walked back to his desk and work on the files. Itachi and Sasuke walked inside Itachi's office and shut the door. "It's about the Suzuki family, " said Sasuke. 

~••~  
It was now time for Naruto to pick up his children from school. He waved Itachi goodbye and walked to his car. He drove off and arrived earlier than usual. He was in the parking lot and waiting for his children. As he saw them walking out of the school building he left the car and walked to them. 

He smiled at them as they ran to him but his smile turned into a frown as he saw Haruto and Hima. His children were crying and Haruto and Mito had injuries on their bodies. Naruto hugged his children and the other two He pulled them inside the car and drove to Haruto's home. 

~•••~ 

Naruto arrived and walked with Haruto and Hima inside their small and dirty home. He banged on the door until it opened. There before him stood a drunk man. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. Naruto pointed at Haruto and Hima. "Why are you abusing your children?!" he yelled at him. The man glared at Naruto and shouted. "SHUT UP WHO ARE YOU TO QUESTION THE WAY I TEACH MY CHILDREN?!" 

"I, too, am a parent, and the way you treat them is unacceptable!" Naruto yelled back. The man got angrier and Haruto pulled on Naruto's jacket. "Please stop or he's going to hurt you, " he said softly. Naruto looked at him and smiled. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT! NOW COME INSIDE AND REMOVE YOUR CLOTHES SO I CAN PUNISH YOU, " the man shouted. 

Naruto snapped at that and shove Haruto and Hima out as he walked inside and closed the door. Naruto was fighting the drunk man. His wife joined in and they were beating each other. Naruto won but the man took his last strength and hit Naruto with a bottle. Naruto's head was bleeding heavily but he didn't care. He pulled out his phone and called 911. 

A few minutes later the police came and took the man and woman away. Naruto walked to his car with Hima and Haruto in his arms. As he was about to get in the car he passed out. The only thing he heard was the children crying. 

~•••~ 

Naruto woke up in a hospital room. His eyes opened and closed immediately. The light was too bright. After a few seconds, he tried it again. He stirred himself up and looked around. He saw his two children and the other two on his left. He looked to the right and saw Itachi and Shikamaru standing by the window side. 

"Mom!" "Mr. Uzumaki!" yelled the kids as they saw that Naruto was awake. Itachi and Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. Shikamaru sighed. "Do you always have to fight other parents, Naru-chan?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto smiled and apologized. 

Karin and Sakura entered the room. Sakura was the doctor who looked after Naruto as he arrived. "Baka! You should have called me! We could have clapped them together!" yelled Karin as she hugged him. Naruto, Shikamaru, and his children laughed. "You do know how much mom loves to fight, don't you?" asked Mito and Menma. 

Karin grinned and let go of Naruto. Sakura took one more look at Naruto and told him that he could leave later. He thanked her and looked at the two children. He pulled them closer and whispered inside their ears. Their faces lit up and they hugged him tightly. Naruto smiled at them. Shikamaru took them outside and Itachi was alone with Naruto. 

"I'm sorry I'm late?" asked Naruto as he looked over to Itachi. Itachi sighed and say down. "Are you for real?" he asked and Naruto chuckled. "Don't be like that Itachi-Kun, " said Naruto. Itachi's eyes met Naruto's and he smirked. "Oh, are we getting closer now?~" sang Itachi. Naruto smirked and answered. 

"Please don't flatter yourself Itachi-Kun. You are the one getting familiar with me and not the other way around. But if you want I will call you Itachi-Kun, Itachi-Kun, " said Naruto. Itachi smiled at him and laughed. He stood up and left the room but stopped as he heard Naruto speaking. 

"Thank you for visiting, Itachi-Kun, " Itachi smiled at him and walked away. He saw the children with a sleeping Nara and shook his head as a smile appeared on his face. He bit them goodbye and drove back to work.

~•••~

Naruto was distracted from the hospital and took Hima and Haruto to his small but nice apartment. He cooked dinner for them and them and ate. Naruto asked them why they were beating and the reason hurt him. 

"We were beating because these people read the letter, Mr. Uchiha gave us to deliver it to them. In the letter were unpaid bills and this man got angry at us because we bought it home with us. It was my fault, " said Haruto as he looked down. Naruto hugged him and calmed him down. 

The door rang and there stood Shikamaru with adoption papers in his hands. Naruto smiled and signed them. He wanted to adopt these two children. Then he remembered the two children Kurama was talking about. He sweatdropped. He had to take care of six children? 

Shikamaru took the papers back to the care foster. Naruto smiled at the two and spoke. "You two are now Hima and Haruto Uzumaki. Welcome to the family!" he grinned. The two cried and hugged him. Jenna and Mito joined them. It was now late and they had to go to sleep. Naruto made sure that his children were asleep as he took the phone and walked outside. 

The children woke up two hours later. Both Haruto and Hima had nightmares. Jenna and Mito woke up too and looked after them. "Mommy isn't here right now, " said Mito as she walked inside Menma's and now Haruto's room with water in her hands. 

"He's probably outside talking or him, " said Menma. Hima looked at them confused. Mito smiled and explained it to them. "So you see, mom is a boy. Just like Menma and Haruto. But mommy is special. Mommy is an Uzumaki and all Uzumaki's can get children, " she said. Haruto and Hima nodded their head. 

"And mommy gave birth to us. Our dad is, " Menma paused and took a deep breath, " Our father is Sasuke Uchiha. Mom got us as he was 16. Our 'father' didn't love our mommy so he left him. He doesn't know that we are his children, " said Menma as he made quote signs as he said the father. 

"Mommy is doing dirty work because he loves us. He said that he would stop if he got enough money and after that, we will move to our new and bigger house!" said Mito as she smiled sadly. Haruto raised a brow. "What do you mean with dirty work?" he asked as he tilted his head. Mito looked down and Menma took a deep breath. 

"Mommy is selling his body for us, " said Menma. Haruto's head snapped to look at Menma. He couldn't believe it. Sure, he was just a child but he understood it. His parents always talked about this kind of job. He sobbed. Mito smiled at him and said that it was okay. Their mother was going to be fine. 

~•••~

Naruto was outside talking to Kurama. He sat there for a few hours discussing his next steps. "Kura, I adopted two children. Their names are Hima and Haruto, " said Naruto. Kurama yelled "WHAT?!" Naruto holds the phone away from his ears at the volume. "Come down. I will still adopt the two children you told me about, " he said. 

Kurama laughed. "You don't have to. You already did, " he said as he laughed. "Huh? I did?" questioned Naruto earning more laughter from Kurama. Naruto then laughed at his stupidity. Naruto talks to Kurama a bit longer and walks back inside. 

As he walked past Menma's room he heard whispered. He opened the door and saw all his children in the room. Naruto smiled and closed the door as he walked inside the room. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. Hima walked to him and cuddled with him as she fell asleep.

This was one of the best nights Naruto ever had. It was one of the rare nights where he could sleep at peace without thinking about anything else. As most importantly without choking himself to sleep. 

Choke yourself to sleep 

~~~  
Thank you for reading. Don't forget to vote and comment if you like this so far   
Word count 4225  
~~~


End file.
